Apprends-moi
by Little-Dolls24
Summary: UA. Roxas est à la rue et n'attend plus rien de la vie. Axel est emprisonné dans une cage dorée dont il voudrait s'enfuir. Quand deux êtres qui n'attendent plus que la mort se rencontrent, peuvent-ils réapprendre à aimer la vie ensemble? Ou bien sont-ils condamnés à attendre la mort?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde_!

_Me voici de retour avec cette nouvelle fanfiction! En fait, elle n'est pas si nouvelle que ça: j'ai commencé à l'écrire il y a un peu plus d'un an. J'avais publié le premier chapitre sur un blog mais je n'ai jamais eu de chance avec les blogs et après, je n'ai jamais plus su publier!_

_Je l'ai retrouvée un peu par hasard en relisant mes vieux dossiers et je me suis dit que ce serait bien de la poster ici, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensez. _

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, la publication de cette nouvelle fiction ne retardera pas davantage mes autres fictions, dans la mesure où celle-ci est bien entamée!_

_Je publierai à mon avis un chapitre tous les quinze jours, pour vous faire un peu patienter en attendant la suite des autres fics sur lesquelles je travaille. _

_Bonne nouvelle: je suis en vacances et mon inspiration est rechargée à 100% donc vous devriez bientôt avec la suite de mes autres fictions!_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle histoire et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!_

_Bisous bisous! _

* * *

Quelques accords grattés sur les cordes d'une guitare usée. Quelques pièces lancées dans un gobelet en plastique. Des nuits entières passées sur un vulgaire morceau de carton, à chercher dans le froid les dernières bribes de chaleur. Un sourire échangé au détour d'un coin de rue. De la gêne, de la pitié, du dégoût. La faim, la soif, le froid, la souffrance. Les engelures qui vous brûlent les doigts et rougissent votre peau. Des vêtements souillés qui ne vous protègent plus ni du vent, ni de la pluie, ni de la neige. Une vie sans queue ni tête, sans foi ni loi, sans famille, sans amis, sans repères. Une vie qui ne rime plus à rien. Voilà le quotidien de Roxas.

Recroquevillé sous un abri bus, sa guitare à la main, il attend que l'averse se calme. Autour de lui, les gens le regardent d'un regard mêlé de pitié et de dégoût. Certains le prennent pour un drogué, d'autres se demandent comment il a pu en arriver là. Mais personne ne s'approche, personne n'ose soutenir son regard quand ses yeux rougis accrochent les leurs, personne ne lui sourit. Il souffle sur ses mains glacées pour essayer de les réchauffer, en vain. En face de lui, un groupe de jeunes le dévisagent avec de grands yeux rieurs, quand ils arrivent à sa hauteur, un d'eux piétine une flaque d'eau et un rire gras emporte la petite bande, certainement très fière de voir le blondinet trempé de la tête aux pieds.

Malgré l'eau sale qui lui dégouline du visage, Roxas ne dit rien. Il baisse la tête et fuit leurs regards tandis qu'il est assailli par une pluie d'insultes. Clodo, ringard, camé, moins que rien, salope. Autant d'injures auxquelles il ne répond pas et qui pourtant brisent un peu plus son petit cœur meurtri. Roxas espère simplement qu'ils le laisseront tranquille dès que la pluie se sera calmée. Autour de lui, personne n'intervient. Certains le regardent sans agir, d'autres détournent les yeux et feignent de ne rien voir. Et le blondinet reste là, assis par terre, sale et rongé par le froid. Il reste là parce qu'il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. Personne auprès de qui se réfugier. Voilà à quoi se résume son existence : subir et survivre.

Roxas le sait et l'accepte. C'est toujours mieux que son ancienne vie, pense-t-il avec une certaine pointe d'amertume au souvenir de son beau-père et de sa mère. Il ne voudrait revenir en arrière pour rien au monde, il a bien trop souffert par le passé. Parfois, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se jeter sous un train, ce soir de Noël où tout avait basculé. Ce soir même où il était devenu un homme. C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'il regrette : ne pas avoir eu le courage de mettre fin à ses jours quand il en était encore temps. Aujourd'hui il était trop tard, il le savait. La mort ne voulait plus de lui.

Peu à peu la pluie devint moins forte, jusqu'à cesser totalement. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là, quand la foule autour de lui se dissipa et quand ses bourreaux en eurent assez de jouer avec lui, que Roxas se permit de respirer à nouveau. Ses doigts crispés relâchèrent la vieille guitare qu'il emmenait partout avec lui. La seule attache du passé qu'il avait gardée. Il aimait la mélodie des cordes qui vibraient sous les caresses de ses doigts : ça l'apaisait et lui réchauffait le cœur l'espace de quelques minutes. Quand la musique emplissait ses oreilles, un nouveau souffle de vie prenait possession de son être tout entier. C'était comme une renaissance, comme une nouvelle âme qui se réincarnait en lui.

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel gris, Roxas laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un soupir de lassitude, ni un soupir de frustration, Roxas avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Son cœur était à présent vide, lavé de tous les mensonges, de toutes les trahisons, de toutes les illusions déçues qui l'avaient autrefois habité. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les sentiments dans la coquille vide qu'était à présent son cœur. Plus de place pour la haine, plus de place pour l'amour, plus de place pour la peur. Il avait assez donné. Plus de souffrance, d'espoir, de joie, de tristesse, de colère, de tendresse, de bonheur, de désespoir. Plus de vie. Roxas n'en voulait plus.

Les minutes et les heures s'écoulaient, les jours passaient, les saisons se succédaient sans jamais qu'il ne s'en inquiète. Il avait arrêté de vivre ce fameux soir de Noël où il était devenu un homme. Il fit un pas en avant et fut bousculé par un homme au téléphone qui le gratifia d'une flopée de petits noms d'oiseau avant de reprendre la route presque en courant. Roxas eut un sourire qui paraissait triste : lui ne se pressait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait oublié le goût de l'adrénaline, celui de l'inquiétude à l'idée d'arriver en retard. A présent il attendait. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. La mort, certainement. Après tout, que pourrait-il bien attendre d'autre ? Plus rien ne l'attendait. Il avait tout vu, tout vécu, maintenant il voulait que ça cesse.

Il traversa la rue pour rejoindre la place publique et, toujours assis contre la pavée refroidie par le mois d'automne, Roxas laissa ses doigts frôler les cordes de sa guitare. Aussitôt, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans l'air, faisant s'arrêter les passants, qui se laissaient eux aussi bercer par les notes de musique. Roxas ferma les yeux, savourant pleinement ce moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il laissa son esprit divaguer jusqu'à s'envoler loin, très loin de cette grand place, là où plus rien d'autre n'existait à part la musique. Un monde où il n'aurait plus froid, plus faim, plus soif. Un monde où il ne serait plus seul. Un monde où il ne serait jamais devenu un homme.

* * *

Au volant de son bolide dernier cri, seul sur la route, Axel enfonça la pédale de l'accélérateur. Il aimait la vitesse, ça l'aidait à oublier pourquoi il avait dû prendre la route. Alors il roulait toujours plus vite, toujours plus inconsciemment. Il se fichait d'avoir un accident : au moins tout cela cesserait. Il ne serait plus hanté par ses démons, il pourrait enfin dormir en paix, sans être obligé de se battre encore et encore pour une cause perdue. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir de s'en sortir, aucun. Il le savait et c'était bien ça le pire : vivre tout en sachant qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible.

Axel aurait donné toute sa fortune : sa voiture, son appartement ultra luxueux, son jacuzzi, ses vêtements haute couture,… tout si seulement il avait pu trouver un moyen de sortir de ce calvaire quotidien. Tout pour revenir à une vie plus simple et plus propre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette cage dorée qui renfermait ses vices et l'enrobait d'un voile de honte. C'était trop difficile à supporter. Ses essuies-glasses défilaient sans cesse devant ses yeux, évinçant les litres d'eau qui s'abattaient à nouveau sur son pare-brise. Il détestait ce temps maussade qui faisait ressurgir ses démons sans pour autant laver ses crimes. Malgré toute cette eau qui tombait du ciel, il se sentait toujours aussi sale et détestable.

Il cligna des yeux, sentant la fatigue l'emporter peu à peu. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, si bien qu'il aurait voulu ne plus être capable de penser. Ne plus rien ressentir pour enfin pouvoir se reposer. La haine et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, cette carence amoureuse qui le rongeait, la colère qu'il éprouvait envers les siens, la tendresse pour celui qui ne venait pas…autant de sentiments qui embrouillaient son esprit et lui donnaient mal au crâne.

Axel pesta contre la pluie quand il perdit le contrôle de son bolide. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, sa voiture dérapa et termina en queue de poisson au bord de la route. Les mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux rivés sur les essuies-glasses qui allaient et venaient, il restait immobile : il venait de percuter quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui en même temps que le moteur de sa voiture. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit une silhouette debout devant lui, appuyée contre le capot. Il ouvrit la portière et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra autant que ses mains tremblèrent quand il posa le pied à terre.

Son regard se posa sur le petit blond qui titubait et il reprit totalement le contrôle de son corps quand il aperçut le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se jeta sur le jeune homme, sans penser qu'il pouvait effrayer celui-ci. Ce n'est que lorsque le blondinet se débattit entre ses bras qu'il comprit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur. Les mains posées sur ses épaules, sans tenir compte de ses cheveux à présent trempés, il plongea son regard dans le sien, fuyant.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Roxas hocha la tête, voulant à tout prix se défaire de son emprise pour aller se mettre à l'abri. Après avoir passé la journée dehors il était glacé, et le choc qu'il venait de subir n'arrangeait rien à son état. Il tremblait à présent non seulement de froid, mais aussi de peur : il n'avait pas vu cette voiture surgir de nulle part, si bien qu'il avait tout juste eu le temps de se protéger le visage avant d'être percuté de plein fouet par le véhicule gris métallisé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'affola Axel, inquiété par le manque de réaction de sa victime, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir le petit blond quand ce dernier se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, visiblement très peu enclin à passer la nuit à l'hôpital. Il finit par réussir à le maintenir près de lui, plus parce que Roxas était tellement déboussolé qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se débattre que parce qu'il avait usé de la force. Il fut troublé par le regard azuré qui se posa sur lui quand enfin le blondinet cessa d'essayer de lui échapper : il était tellement profond et…perdu. Il avait rarement vu de si beaux yeux.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il finalement, pas d'hôpital. Est-ce que tu habites dans le coin ? Peut-être que je peux te ramener ?

Roxas secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite et Axel comprit. Il comprit quand il vit son pull-over déchiré et défraîchi, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés, ses cernes et les traces boueuses sur son visage. Roxas n'habitait pas dans le coin, il n'habitait nulle part. Il n'avait pas de petit nid douillet où rentrer le soir après une dure journée de travail, ni de matelas molletonneux sur lequel se rouler avant de s'endormir. Pas de draps à l'odeur vanillée dans lesquels s'enrouler les froides nuits d'hiver, ni de cuisine où prendre le petit déjeuner. Roxas n'avait pas de maison.

-Viens chez moi, dit-il sans le quitter des yeux.

Aussitôt, le blondinet se tortilla pour qu'il le lâche, espérant fuir le plus rapidement possible. Il ne voulait pas aller chez cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit à la lumière du jour. Il n'avait pas honte, non, il n'avait juste pas envie de dévoiler une part de lui-même à cet inconnu. Il ne voulait pas repartir à la vie normale, il savait qu'il y prendrait bien trop vite goût et qu'ensuite ça lui serait bien trop difficile de repartir. Il ne voulait pas retrouver le confort, il n'y était plus habitué. Il ne voulait pas quitter les abris-bus, les stations de métro, les bancs publics où il passait ses nuits depuis presque deux ans. Sa vie était là-bas, pas chez un inconnu qui l'avait renversé en pleine nuit.

-J'insiste, ajouta le rouquin en le retenant par le poignet comme il le voyait déjà filer, après tout j'ai bien failli te tuer.

Quand il vit le blondinet pâlir, Axel se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur argument pour le calmer. Roxas ne serait certainement pas très rassuré de savoir qu'il avait l'opportunité de passer la nuit chez un homme à cause duquel il avait failli terminer à l'hôpital. Il s'arma alors de son plus beau sourire, sans tenir compte de la mine de chien mouillé qu'il arborait, et tenta de rassurer le petit blond du mieux qu'il pouvait. Roxas semblait terrorisé d'avoir été ainsi abordé et Axel n'avait aucun mal à deviner qu'il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : filer au plus vite.

-Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, dit-il d'une voix douce, je veux simplement me faire pardonner.

Et puis il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser dans la nature dans cet état ! Il était blessé, c'était peut-être plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait, il ne devait pas prendre cette blessure à la tête à la légère. La main de Roxas toujours maladroitement glissée dans la sienne, Axel le tira un peu plus vers lui, le faisant se raidir.

-Tu aimes le chocolat ? Je pourrai t'en faire quand on sera chez moi, si tu veux.

Ça pour du chantage, c'était du chantage. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Roxas avait toujours été mis en garde contre les hommes qui se servaient de bonbons et autres petites douceurs pour arriver à leur fin. C'était dangereux il ne connaissait pas cet homme, il ne connaissait pas son histoire. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance, jamais. Mais il lui proposait du chocolat et…Roxas avait presque oublié le goût que ça avait. Mais son ventre lui, s'en souvenait visiblement très bien puisqu'il s'était mis à grogner, réclamant un dû dont il avait été privé pendant toutes ces années. Son esprit était embrouillé à cause de l'accident, mais la seule chose dont il était conscient, là, maintenant, c'était qu'il avait une chance de passer une nuit à l'intérieur. Une nuit d'averse, en plus. Pas de vêtements trempés, pas de mains glacées, pas de visage rougi. Une nuit dans une maison.

Mais à quel prix ? Qu'est-ce que le rouquin attendait de lui ? Il n'avait rien à lui donner, rien à part quelques guenilles, sa guitare et…son corps. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne ferait pas ça. Et pourtant…il y avait du chocolat à la clef alors peut-être que…non, Roxas ne ferait pas ça. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Axel avait ouvert la portière côté passager et attendait que Roxas prenne place sur le siège. Son corps contre un chocolat ? Il n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille. Mais il avait faim, il avait soif, il avait froid. Il avait envie de boire un chocolat chaud, de dormir dans des draps propres alors tant pis. Le blondinet s'assit dans la voiture et aussitôt, quand il se glissa contre le moelleux du siège, il sut qu'il y prenait déjà goût.

-On en a pour un petit moment à rouler, dit Axel en le voyant s'installer au creux du siège.

Tandis qu'il reprenait la route, le roux lançait des petits coups d'œil au jeune garçon blond qu'il venait de charger : dès l'instant où le chauffage s'était répandu entre eux, ses yeux s'étaient illuminés. Les pommettes rouges de ses joues s'étaient relevées en un maigre sourire comme il avait timidement approché ses mains de la soufflerie. Peu à peu, Axel l'avait vu se détendre auprès de lui, profitant simplement de ce nouveau confort qui lui faisait oublier la rue. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait fait le bon choix : était-ce bien prudent d'héberger ce garçon pour une nuit ? Serait-il capable de le laisser repartir le lendemain ? Il savait très bien que non. Axel avait grandi dans un océan de solitude et il savait pertinemment qu'il deviendrait rapidement dépendant de cette nouvelle présence. Il n'aurait pas dû lui proposer de l'accueillir, c'était dangereux. Pour lui, pour le petit blond, pour son secret.

Pourtant quand il le regardait, détendu, insouciant…heureux ? Il n'avait pas le courage de lui demander de descendre. Il avait pris une décision, il devait l'assumer. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se sentit observé et, quand il tourna la tête, il tomba sur le regard curieux de Roxas. Il lui sourit et Roxas détourna rapidement le regard. Alors il sourit encore, bien décidé à respecter son engagement. Il logerait le blondinet, il le chouchouterait et ensuite il ne voudrait plus partir. Tout le monde y trouverait son compte et il ne serait plus jamais seul, jamais.

* * *

_Des avis, des critiques? J'attends vos reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Comme promis, voici le 2e chapitre. _

_Surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une petite review et surtout, de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Bien sûr, c'est très gentil de m'ajouter à vos favoris & co, mais ça ne vaut pas un avis écrit ;)_

_J'espère que vous apprécierez, la suite dans 15 jours!_

_Bisous ensoleillés! _

* * *

-Tu peux entrer tu sais.

Axel regardait avec amusement les grands yeux bleus écarquillés de Roxas. Le blondinet restait sur le pas de la porte, trempé, sans oser faire le moindre geste. Il avait peur de salir le bel intérieur du rouquin et le sol carrelé de blanc y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais vu un si bel endroit, même pas dans ses rêves les plus fous. Tout était beau, tout était grand, tout était propre. Mais lui ne l'était pas. Au contraire, il était recouvert de crasse et avait honte de se présenter dans cet état. Quand le doux sourire du roux se posa à nouveau sur lui, il osa enfin bouger : passant maladroitement une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour se donner un semblant de contenance, il effleura d'un pas indécis les larges dalles marbrées.

Le rouquin le regardait s'approcher de lui, retenant sa respiration, craignant de l'effrayer s'il faisait le moindre geste. Il avait rapidement compris que Roxas ne lui ferait pas facilement confiance : le blondinet qu'il avait décidé d'héberger ressemblait d'avantage à un petit animal blessé qu'à un adolescent. Il marchait toujours derrière lui, à distance raisonnable, sursautait à chaque fois que sa voix s'élevait autour de lui et ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux. Une brebis égarée et craintive, voilà ce qu'il était. Une proie pour la société. Une victime du monde extérieur. Tout comme lui. Ils trainaient tous les deux un baluchon de souffrances et de désillusions derrière eux, voilà pourquoi Axel était déjà attaché à la bouille trop maigre et trop pâle de son nouveau petit protégé : il était comme lui.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Roxas secoua la tête de gauche à droite, se tortillant dans ses vêtements sales pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait pas un pas de plus dans cette tenue. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise jamais il n'avait autant pris conscience de son état déplorable. Dans la rue, avec les autres sans abris, entre deux bennes à ordures ou sous un pont, Roxas ne se sentait pas sale. Il n'était pas différent des autres, il était chez lui. Personne ne le jugeait sur son apparence, sur son allure ou sur ses ongles noirs de crasse, mais ici tout était différent. Il n'était pas à la rue, il était dans un grand appartement de luxe qui fleurait la lavande et les fleurs des champs, en compagnie d'un inconnu tiré à quatre épingles qui posait sur lui un regard intrigué. Et Roxas se sentait mal. Il avait envie de faire marche arrière pour partir en courant là où il se sentirait enfin en paix. Mais il n'oubliait pas le chocolat que le rouquin lui avait promis…

Il tira sur les manches de son pull-over, comme pour cacher ses petites mains poisseuses aux grands yeux scintillants du roux. Axel avait de grandes mains propres et manucurées, il les avait vues pendant qu'il conduisait. Il renifla quand Axel s'approcha de lui, son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres. Peut-être que s'il avait été riche lui aussi, Roxas aurait souri un peu plus souvent. L'argent était-il la clef du véritable bonheur ? Le rouquin lui aurait répondu que non, en aucun cas. Mais Roxas ne pouvait pas le savoir, pas encore.

-Tu veux peut-être prendre un bain avant ?

Quand Roxas secoua vigoureusement la tête en guise d'affirmation, Axel ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le blondinet qu'il avait recueilli ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune que lui et pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un petit enfant qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois. Ses pommettes un peu rondes et son air timide renforçaient un peu plus cette impression. Alors Axel lui parlait doucement, presque en murmurant, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Il tentait de l'apprivoiser à coups de paroles douces et de sourires bienveillants, sans réellement savoir où cette histoire les mènerait.

-D'accord, dit-il sur le même ton, suis-moi, je vais te montrer la salle de bains.

D'abord hésitant, Roxas le suivit néanmoins jusqu'à la salle d'eau, fasciné à l'idée de pouvoir enfin récurer son corps de toutes les humiliations qu'il avait subies ces dernières années. Depuis ce jour où il était devenu un homme contre son gré. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce qu'il convoitait tant, un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier, tellement qu'Axel crut qu'il avait pris froid. Il entendit à peine les explications du roux tant il était envouté par l'odeur coco qui flottait dans l'air. Axel fit couler l'eau chaude et Roxas était tellement pressé de pouvoir enfin pendre un bain que quand le roux se retourna, il avait déjà ôté son pull-over. Aussitôt, Axel plaqua une main sur ses yeux, répugné à l'idée de profiter du corps de Roxas à son insu. A moitié nu devant lui, le blondinet ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la situation gênante dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Euh je…je vais te laisser ! Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai dans le salon. Je t'ai préparé des vêtements propres, d'accord ?

Axel interpréta son absence de réponse par un ''oui'' et il ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui, Roxas portait seulement un boxer et, si le roux fit tout pour détourner son regard de son corps presque nu, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les nombreux bleus qui tâchaient son corps trop maigre et ses os saillants. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment un être humain normalement constitué avait pu lever la main sur quelqu'un comme le blond. Il ressemblait à un petit chaton tout doux et fragile, c'était inconcevable pour lui de lui faire du mal, même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il décida de laisser ses interrogations de côtés pour le moment. Il lui avait promis un chocolat, il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'exécuter.

* * *

Roxas poussa un profond soupir de bien-être quand son corps tout entier se plongea dans l'eau chaude. Il avait depuis longtemps oublié cette douce chaleur qui se propageait à présent à travers son corps tout entier. Il avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, à mille lieues des averses glacées qu'il avait subies ces deux dernières années. Son regard parcourut les nombreux gels douches qui décoraient le rebord de la baignoire et, d'une main tremblante d'anticipation, son choix se porta sur un gel douche aux fèves de cacao qu'il avait déjà vu sur les panneaux publicitaires qui surgissaient entre les nombreux buildings de la ville. Il vida la totalité du flacon dans l'eau, fasciné par les petites montagnes mousseuses qui naissaient autour de lui. Tout autour de lui sentait bon à présent pourtant une ombre vint gâcher son tableau de bonheur : assaillie par la crasse de son corps, l'eau devenait noire.

D'un geste vif, qu'une personne extérieure aurait pu prendre pour un geste de violence, Roxas se saisit d'une éponge pour le corps et, toujours avec la même virulence, il se mit à frotter sa peau. Il voulait être lavé de son passé, de ses erreurs, il voulait redevenir l'adolescent qu'il était auparavant, avant de devenir un homme. Alors il gratta sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rougie, presque comme s'il cherchait à se l'arracher pour laisser sa chair à vif crier sa douleur et son dégoût. Ce n'est que lorsque ses bras commencèrent à le brûler qu'il cessa. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il regardait l'eau sale, presque boueuse qui avait remplacé son petit paradis de bien-être et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer.

D'abord en silence avant que de gros sanglots ne viennent emplir la pièce : comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait-elle pas aidé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas protégé, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle autre mère ? Il ne voulait plus être sale, plus jamais. Il voulait que l'eau redevienne claire, qu'une douce odeur chocolatée se répande à nouveau autour de lui. Mais c'était impossible. Alors il sanglotait bruyamment sans réussir à s'arrêter, totalement perdu dans ce monde où il n'avait pas sa place. Il ne voulait plus être un homme, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Il voulait pouvoir continuer à rêver sans que d'horribles cauchemars ne viennent assaillir son esprit à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Il voulait retrouver l'innocence qu'il avait autrefois perdue. Il voulait redevenir Roxas.

Il replia ses jambes contre son torse lorsque l'eau devint froide et un petit frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il entourait son corps maigre de ses bras fins. Ses pleurs avaient redoublés au souvenir de l'adolescent naïf et rêveur qu'il était avant de connaître la rue tellement qu'il n'entendit pas des pas se rapprocher. Il sursauta quand une voix s'éleva derrière la porte une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Il y a un problème ?

Mais Roxas ne répondit pas, tétanisé à l'idée que le roux le découvre dans cet état. Pour sûr, Axel allait lui en vouloir d'avoir ainsi tâché sa jolie baignoire blanche. Il allait le détester, le mépriser, le traiter d'être faible et incompétent. Il ne perdrait pas de temps pour le renvoyer d'où il venait. Mais Roxas ne voulait pas rejoindre les démons de la rue. Il voulait rester ici encore un peu, juste un peu, juste le temps de reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

-Ecoute, je vais rentrer d'accord ?

Non, non, non ! Axel ne devait pas rentrer, jamais. Dans un geste de panique, alors qu'il pouvait voir la porte s'entrouvrir, Roxas tenta désespérément de recouvrir son corps à l'aide des dernières bribes de mousse qu'il restait autour de lui. Mais c'était trop tard : le rouquin qui l'avait recueilli n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui à présent. L'eau était si sale que Roxas aurait pu parier qu'il l'avait vue depuis le hall. Ses gestes étaient à présent précipités, désordonnés…désespérés. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer maintenant qu'il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quelques minutes à vivre dans le confort. Il était peut-être devenu un homme mais il n'avait pas pour autant perdu la sensibilité qui le caractérisait si bien étant enfant. Roxas avait toujours été à fleur de peau, encore plus depuis qu'il savait à quel point l'homme pouvait être mauvais.

* * *

Le cœur d'Axel se serra douloureusement quand il vit les yeux remplis de larmes de Roxas. Il se débattait comme un petit animal blessé qui tentait désespérément d'échapper à sa proie. Recroquevillé au fond de la baignoire, les bras placés en protection devant son visage, il semblait tellement souffrir que sa douleur s'était propagée jusqu'à lui. Sa peur était palpable tellement que la gorge d'Axel se noua alors qu'il s'accroupissait tout près de lui, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

-S-S'il te plaît ne…ne me frappe p-pas !

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de son petit protégé. C'était une voix rauque, légèrement cassée mais qui avait dû être douce et cristalline autrefois, probablement avant qu'il ne tombe malade. Axel n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir plus longtemps, comme une mère qui entendait pour la première fois les balbutiements de son bébé, tant les paroles de Roxas lui firent mal. Le frapper ? Jamais, jamais il n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Il était peut-être corrompu mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait été capable de lever la main sur un être aussi fragile, aussi égaré que le blondinet. Il voulut tendre son bras vers lui, pour l'obliger à le regarder. Mais Roxas sursauta tellement fort qu'il se dit qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas chercher à le toucher.

-Calme-toi, murmura-t-il, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets. Je veux seulement t'aider.

Mais Roxas n'en croyait pas un mot. Il n'avait plus confiance en rien ni en personne. Tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos au moment où il en avait eu le plus besoin…le jour où il était devenu un homme. Ses amis, ses proches, sa famille,…tous l'avaient abandonné de la pire façon qui soit, sans le moindre regard, sans un mot. Et le jeune homme qu'il était alors avait été profondément blessé par ce comportement. Ils n'avaient pas voulu le croire ils n'avaient même pas cherché à le comprendre….pourquoi Axel serait-il différent ? Il voulait simplement gagner sa confiance pour piétiner un peu plus son cœur par la suite. Mais Roxas ne se laisserait pas faire !

-S'il te plaît, dit encore Axel en approchant une main vers son visage.

-Non, non, non ! Ne-ne me t-touche pas ! V-va-t 'en !

Le rouquin eut tout juste le temps de se reculer avant qu'un énorme jet d'eau ne s'écrase sur le carrelage en face de lui. Roxas se débattait à nouveau, avec plus de force et de vigueur cette fois comme s'il cherchait à défendre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Axel tenta de lui parler, de l'apaiser mais il ne trouva pas les mots pour le faire cesser. Ecoutant son instinct de survie, Roxas était incontrôlable. Il n'écoutait plus rien. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'est qu'Axel disparaisse. Qu'il oublie cette horrible image qu'il donnait de lui. Qu'il oublie ce corps sale et décharné qui lui faisait à présent tellement honte. Qu'il n'ait jamais rien vu de cette eau poisseuse.

Mais Axel n'avait pas l'intention de disparaître au contraire. Il n'abandonnerait pas Roxas dans un moment aussi terrible. Le blondinet était en pleine crise d'angoisse et Axel savait par expérience que le contact humain était très important dans ce genre de situation. Alors, même si Roxas lui hurlait de s'en aller, de le laisser tranquille, il ne l'écoutait pas. Toujours à genoux, il s'approcha du bord de la baignoire pour saisir ses poignets et ainsi l'immobiliser. Pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur de lui, qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire de mal, ni le remettre à la rue. Surtout pas.

-Arrête, tu vas te faire mal. Arrête.

-Ne me fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît…

Roxas avait arrêté de se débattre, parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre le roux. Axel était bien plus fort que lui et le passé lui avait appris que se débattre n'aurait fait qu'augmenter le nombre de coups qu'il recevrait. Si Axel devait le frapper, il voulait que cela dure le moins longtemps possible. Sauf que, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que la main du rouquin s'écrase contre sa joue, il ne sentit rien d'autre qu'une douce caresse. Peu à peu, voyant que la gifle qu'il attendait ne venait pas, il ouvrit les yeux et la seule chose qu'il vit fut le sourire bienveillant d'Axel. Pas de haine, pas de violence…seulement une profonde compassion qui le chamboula profondément.

-Tu vois, je ne vais pas te frapper. Je ne vais rien te faire Roxas, laisse-moi t'aider.

L'aider ? Roxas ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide, il voulait qu'on le sauve. Qu'on le protège de cette vie d'adulte qui lui avait tout pris même son honneur. Sa fierté, son innocence, sa vie. Mais il ne voulait pas faire confiance à Axel il ne voulait pas lui confier les miettes de son cœur. Il voulait égoïstement les garder pour lui seul parce qu'au moins ainsi il était certain que personne n'essayerait de lui faire plus de mal. Dans la rue, Roxas avait appris à ne jamais baisser sa garde…mais à présent, dans ce bain, la paume d'Axel posée contre sa joue, il sentait son cœur vaciller. Sa raison lui hurlait de fuir tandis que son cœur voulait qu'il reste encore un peu. Il avait mal à la tête il ne voulait pas réfléchir ce soir. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de cette eau froide et crasseuse.

-Tu veux que je t'aide à te laver les cheveux ?

Le blondinet acquiesça presque machinalement, sursautant lorsque le roux alluma le jet d'eau chaude. Quand l'eau tiède coula dans ses cheveux, le long de ses tempes, jusqu'à ses épaules, il oublia tout. Tout ce qui venait de se passer. Ses peurs et ses doutes ses espoirs et ses désillusions. Plus rien d'autre n'existait, mis à part les mains habiles d'Axel qui massaient doucement son cuir chevelu. Il aimait cette profonde sensation de bien-être qui le faisait frissonner. Dans son dos, un léger sourire triste accroché aux lèvres, le roux lui lavait les cheveux sans tenir compte de la crasse qui s'imprégnait sous ses ongles, simplement heureux de voir que Roxas s'était arrêté de pleurer. Ils restèrent longtemps plongés dans ce silence apaisant, seulement troublé par le glissement des doigts d'Axel dans la chevelure blonde de son petit protégé. Le rouquin avait fini de rincer le shampooing depuis longtemps, sans oser s'arrêter, craignant de revivre l'angoisse de Roxas.

Finalement, quand l'eau devint froide sous ses doigts et quand il vit que Roxas se recroquevillait légèrement, il décida de couper l'eau. Son regard se posa alors sur le visage obstinément baissé de Roxas et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir le lendemain. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

-Roxas ? Je vais te laisser te préparer, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas.

Le blondinet se contenta de hocher la tête et, quand Axel fut parti, il relâcha la pression de ses épaules. Doucement, ses bras se délacèrent autour de lui et il étendit ses jambes engourdies jusqu'au fond de la baignoire. Quand il sortit de l'eau, face au grand miroir qui était accroché au mur, il put voir que sa peau était moins rouge. Timidement, il s'approcha de son reflet. Son corps maigre était toujours couvert de bleus et ses os saillants n'étaient pas très beaux, mais au moins il n'était plus sale. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et couina de bonheur quand les mèches parfaitement lisses se détachèrent les unes des autres sans aucune difficulté. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus emmêlés…et ils étaient propres. IL était propre. Sa peau pâle pouvait lui rappeler l'adolescent insouciant et plein de vie qu'il était…avant d'être forcé à devenir un homme.

Il resta de longues minutes complètement nu devant le miroir, redécouvrant simplement ce corps qu'il avait oublié. Il ne se trouvait pas beau, ni attirant, mais il lui semblait que sans les guenilles qui lui avaient pendant longtemps servi de vêtements il était un peu plus…humain. Oui, humain, c'était le mot. Il enfila le boxer et le long t-shirt qu'Axel avait préparé pour lui. Tellement long qu'il lui arrivait mi-cuisses. Et, quand il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra : il avait l'impression que, une fois passé le seuil de cette porte, il commencerait une nouvelle vie. Une nouvelle vie qui ne durerait qu'une nuit…mais qui l'emplissait d'appréhension. Après avoir vécu deux ans dans la rue, était-il encore capable de vivre en société ? Axel n'allait-il pas le prendre pour un animal, un sauvage ? Il ne voulait pas perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait encore.

Il souffla pour se donner du courage et, quand il ouvrit la porte, quand l'air frais du hall s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour. Il allait devoir affronter le regard d'Axel…et y survivre.


	3. La vie est comme une boîte de chocolat

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Me revoici, me revoilà avec ce nouveau chapitre. Désolée, je devais le poster dimanche mais j'ai seulement récupéré une connexion internet hier : _

_Avec quelques jours de retard voici donc le 3eme chapitre. _

_Je remercie celles et ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou non. _

_Bisous et bonne vacances à tout le monde!_

* * *

Axel serra les poings alors qu'il beurrait deux toasts d'une généreuse couche de pâte à tartiner : le comportement de Roxas ne voulait pas quitter son esprit…ni les yeux apeurés qu'il avait posés sur lui. Ce regard ; il le connaissait bien. C'était le même regard qu'il avait posé sur cet homme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Oh bien sûr avec le temps, il l'avait troqué contre un sourire forcé mais, quelque part au fond de lui, ses angoisses attendaient le bon moment pour ressurgir. Si aujourd'hui il avait, aux yeux du monde extérieur, tout pour être heureux, personne ne savait ce qu'il avait dû traverser pour en arriver là. Aujourd'hui encore il était esclave de cette richesse malsaine qu'il avait fini par haïr.

Il avait tout. Il lui suffisait de claquer des doigts pout avoir ce qu'il voulait. Au début, il avait trouvé cela très agréable, il en avait presque oublié les conséquences désastreuses de cette vie de roi. Il n'avait pas été élevé de cette manière, il n'avait jamais été habitué au luxe et aux richesses, au contraire. Il avait appris que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur. En tout cas, pas _cet_ argent. Il n'en voulait plus et pourtant, il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière maintenant. Quitter la misère pour aller à la rencontre de l'argent avait été bien plus facile que quitter ce monde brodé d'or.

Il pesta lorsque la lame du couteau glissa sur sa main, laissant s'échapper une goutte de sang. Il ne s'en formalisa même pas, bien trop habitué à voir le sang se répandre sur son corps. Cette couleur, cette odeur de fer faisait partie de son quotidien. Le sang lui était familier, il n'y faisait plus attention.

Il sentit un souffle derrière lui et il fit volte-face, certainement trop rapidement puisque le blondinet derrière lui se raidit avant de reculer d'un pas. Axel sourit maladroitement pour se faire pardonner, une main glissée derrière sa nuque. Face à lui, Roxas avait baissé la tête, s'attendant certainement à ce que le rouquin ne lui demande de partir. Peut-être même lui demanderait-il de le rembourser, l'accusant d'avoir sali sa jolie baignoire immaculée.

-Hey, content de voir que tu ne t'es pas perdu.

Axel rigola comme un idiot, trouvant visiblement sa petite boutade très drôle. Sauf que visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas de Roxas, puisqu'il baissa davantage la tête si c'était possible, frottant nerveusement son pied sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

-Pardon, se rattrapa alors Axel. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose à manger, tu en veux ?

Il put voir les yeux de Roxas briller un instant, baissant complètement sa garde tandis qu'il faisait un pas en avant, attiré comme un aimant par ce simple mot : ''manger''. Depuis combien de temps le blondinet n'avait-il plus mangé à sa faim ? Cette simple idée sera doucement le cœur du roux : il ne voulait plus jamais que Roxas manque de quoi que ce soit, il ne voulait plus jamais qu'il ait faim.

-Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais. Je suis un piètre cuisiner alors… mais je sais encore beurrer des toasts, ajouta-t-il en rigolant, oh… et j'ai aussi fait du chocolat, comme promis !

Roxas resta un instant interdit, comme un enfant qui découvre la magie de Noël pour la première fois : Axel lui avait préparé à manger et… il lui avait fait du chocolat. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi s'occupait-il de lui ? Qu'attendait-il en échange ?

Cette simple pensée poussa le blond à reculer d'un pas : oui, Axel devait certainement attendre quelque chose de lui. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait l'attirer dans son lit en lui remplissant l'estomac ? En réalité, il n'avait pas besoin de cela : Roxas était totalement à sa merci, dans cet appartement qu'il ne connaissait pas. Axel aurait bien pu décider de le violer là, maintenant, dans cette cuisine, que Roxas aurait été incapable de se défendre.

Ses mains devinrent moites, son estomac se noua douloureusement tandis qu'en face de lui, il pouvait voir qu'Axel fronçait les sourcils. Mais quel idiot ! Il avait fui son domicile, il avait fui celui qui l'avait obligé à devenir un homme… ce n'était pas pour revivre cet enfer avec le premier venu ! Il devait partir, il voulait partir !

-Roxas ?

-Je ne veux pas !

-Pardon ?

-Non !

-Tu… tu n'as pas faim ? Tu ne veux pas de chocolat ? Tu sais, tu ne crains rien, je ne vais pas tenter de t'empoisonner. J'ai dit que je ne savais pas cuisiner, mais quand même…

-Je ne veux pas faire ça !

Hein ? Mais de quoi Roxas parlait-il ? Il ne voulait pas manger ? Très bien, dans ce cas il ne l'y obligerait pas. Alors pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Il était redevenu celui qu'il avait renversé quelques heures plus tôt, celui qui ne voulait pas monter dans sa voiture, celui qui ne voulait pas rentrer dans son appartement. Et Axel n'aimait pas ça.

Il s'approcha avant de se figer quand Roxas poussa un gémissement douloureux, se collant contre le mur derrière lui, ramenant ses bras devant son visage. Il avait l'impression d'avoir son propre reflet en face de lui, le reflet de celui qu'il était quelques années plus tôt. Roxas était lui. Il était apeuré, perdu… comme lui l'avait été et l'était encore sous sa carapace d'or et d'argent.

* * *

-Roxas.

-Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas m'obliger je… je ne… je ne suis pas une pute !

Il avait craché ces paroles avec tant de haine, tant de dégoût que la respiration d'Axel se bloqua : Roxas avait-il pensé… ? Oh bon sang, il avait réellement cru qu'il l'avait amené ici pour… abuser de lui ? Oui, bien sûr que oui, il l'avait pensé. Mais quel idiot ! Il l'avait effrayé. S'il n'avait pas eu si peur de le voir s'échapper, il se serait tapé la tête contre le mur.

Il renversait quelqu'un en pleine nuit et lui, la seule chose qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était l'héberger pour la nuit. Il s'était montré tellement insistant au début, lorsque Roxas avait refusé… puis il lui avait proposé un chocolat chaud et… bien sûr que oui, Roxas avait pris peur. Qui d'autre, dans cette situation, n'aurait pas eu peur ? Il était coincé avec un inconnu et cela l'effrayait.

-Roxas, murmura-t-il doucement en s'approchant de lui, s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-Non, non ne me touche pas ! Tu ne peux pas !

Mais Axel l'avait rejoint en quelques secondes à peine. Roxas tenta de se débattre, de le repousser, mais le rouquin était bien plus fort que lui. Il avait attrapé ses poignets avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de protester et maintenant, il était totalement incapable de se débattre.

Il était tout juste capable de pleurer comme une fillette, comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Il vit le visage d'Axel se rapprocher du sien et il ferma violemment les yeux : il ne pouvait plus lui échapper alors… alors s'il devait vraiment revivre ça, il espérait simplement qu'Axel le laisserait tranquille ensuite. Pour toujours.

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Roxas.

C'est aussi ce que son père lui disait lorsqu'il le rejoignait dans le noir. Il lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il souffrait, que c'était sa faute à lui, parce qu'il était trop faible. Et Roxas l'avait cru. Il avait pensé pendant toutes ces années que tout était de sa faute, que s'il avait été différent, rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

-Regarde-moi.

Pourtant les paroles d'Axel étaient doucement murmurées, il ne lui donnait pas d'ordres comme le faisait son père. Roxas papillonna doucement des paupières et son regard se plongea automatiquement dans celui, profond et légèrement inquiet de celui qui l'avait recueilli. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans son regard, celui une profonde tristesse et le reflet des remords.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas une pute, Roxas. Je t'ai effrayé et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets, je n'ai jamais voulu t'en faire. Je me rends compte que mon comportement a pu te faire peur et je m'en excuse encore. Je ne vais pas profiter de toi, de ton corps. Je ne suis pas ce genre de type, fais-moi confiance.

Lui faire confiance ? Roxas n'avait plus confiance en personne, pas même en lui. Alors comment pouvait-il faire confiance à quelqu'un lorsque notre propre reflet nous effraie ? Comment croire les paroles d'un inconnu lorsque toutes les paroles de nos proches n'étaient que du vent, que des mensonges ? Roxas ne connaissait plus la confiance, il ne savait plus ce que c'était.

La pression sur ses poignets se fit moins lourde, moins oppressante, jusqu'à totalement disparaître. Axel était toujours tout près de lui, mais il l'avait lâché. Il lui rendait sa liberté.

-Tu vois, l'entendit-il encore murmurer, je ne vais rien te faire. Tu es ici chez toi et moi je ne suis pas ce salaud qui profitera à nouveau de ton innocence, je te le promets.

Les yeux de Roxas s'embuèrent de larmes. Axel avait compris, il avait lu en lui. Axel savait. Il ne savait peut-être pas tout, il ne connaissait peut-être pas toute la vérité, mais il avait compris. Et il ne lui avait pas hurlé de partir, il ne l'avait pas obligé à faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Il ne l'avait pas sali, il l'avait compris.

-On va le boire, ce chocolat ? Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Et Roxas hocha la tête. Il avait toujours peur, son cœur battait encore la chamade, mais il hocha la tête. Et il s'installa timidement sur une chaise, attendant d'être servi. Son cœur saignait encore mais Axel l'avait apaisé. Pour le moment.

* * *

-Tu as de la moustache, là, dit Axel en rigolant légèrement, pointant du doigt la dite moustache au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure de Roxas.

Roxas se dépêcha d'essuyer la trace de chocolat qui était sournoisement venue se dessiner au-dessus de ses lèvres, plus rouge que jamais. Il n'était même pas capable de se comporter comme un être civilisé. Qu'allait-penser Axel ? Pour quoi allait-il le prendre ? Pour un sauvage, un animal ?

Le voyant se braquer, Axel décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Au moins je me sens moins seul, tu sais que mon surnom c'était ''monsieur moustache''? Ca m'a suivi jusqu'au lycée !

Sérieusement ? Il espérait vraiment détendre le blond avec une vanne aussi pourrie ? Alors qu'Axel se traitait mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, il entendit Roxas pouffer très très légèrement, étouffant aussitôt son petit rire derrière la paume de sa main. Axel arbora alors un large sourire qui en disait long.

-Te moque pas, dit-il en bousculant légèrement son épaule, ça m'a traumatisé.

La respiration de Roxas se coupa : il n'était pas habitué au contact humain. Axel n'avait fait qu'effleurer sa peau et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de frissonner. C'était totalement différent que lorsqu'il était dans le bain. La situation était différente. Axel sentit son malaise puisqu'il s'excusa silencieusement en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail derrière lui.

-Mais maintenant je suis un pro, fini la moustache… enfin ça, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire croire aux autres !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Roxas rougit, plongeant à nouveau son regard sur la tasse à présent vide.

-Tu en veux encore ? demanda Axel, prêt à bondir sur la cafetière de chocolat si jamais Roxas en voulait davantage.

Mais Roxas refusa poliment et repoussa la tasse pour appuyer ses dires.

-Tu veux… faire quelque chose ? Regarder la télé ?

Roxas releva timidement le nez, louchant le plus possible pour tenter de voir cette petite boîte carrée qui avait égayé son enfance. Roxas adorait regarder les dessins animés, surtout lorsque ses parents se disputaient. Cela couvrait leurs cris et lui permettait de s'évader dans un monde merveilleux, loin des coups et humiliations.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas on peut aussi faire autre chose ! Jouer aux dames ou cartes… ou faire un scrabble ! Je suis nul mais le ridicule ne tue pas, pas vrai ? Oh ou peut-être que tu me trouves lourd et que tu veux seulement être seul. Dans ce cas tu as juste à me dire : ''Axel, tu m'emmerdes'' et je te laisserai tranquille !

-Est-ce qu'on peut… regarder le roi lion ?

-Hein ?

-Le roi lion…

Axel resta un instant interdit : il s'apprêtait à faire l'inventaire de tous les films d'action et de toute sa collection de films d'horreur mais ses mots restèrent en suspens. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Roxas lui demande de regarder un Walt Disney. Pour être tout à fait franc, il n'en n'avait jamais vu aucun. Son père pensait que c'était bon pour les filles et les pds. Il voulait faire de son fils un homme, un vrai. Loupé.

Le rouquin se gratta nerveusement la nuque, faisant travailler ses neurones à la vitesse de l'éclair pour savoir OU il pourrait bien trouver le roi lion.

-Oui bien sûr, pas de problème.

Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un dans ce fichu immeuble qui était en possession de cette petite merveille. Et si personne ne l'avait tant pis, il était même capable d'aller braquer une vidéothèque pour qu'on lui donne ce dessin animé que désirait regarder le petit blondinet.

* * *

-TADAAAAAM !

Axel rentra en grand fracas dans son appartement, faisant sursauter Roxas, qui était convenablement pelotonné dans un coin du canapé. Il brandissait avec fierté un boitier sur lequel on pouvait voir un lionceau. Le regard du blond s'illumina et, s'il n'avait pas été aussi peu habitué à cette vie, il aurait pu sauter au cou du rouquin.

-Tu as de la chance, ajouta le dit rouquin, je suis tombé sur la seule bonne femme de cet immeuble qui a des gosses et qui n'est pas devenue folle à force de vivre avec des monstres pareils.

Axel détestait les gosses de cet immeuble, vraiment. Et si son appartement n'avait pas été aussi luxueux- et surtout, s'il n'avait pas été obligé de rester-, il se serait barré depuis longtemps. Les enfants braillaient à longueur de temps et se roulaient par terre en hurlant à la moindre petite contrariété. Il ne les supportait pas. Mais pour Roxas, il avait fait un effort, simplement pour voir ce sourire timide qu'arborait à présent le petit blond.

-Tu le mets ? Je vais chercher le popcorn !

Il vit Roxas tendre la main pour se saisir du dvd, le tenant comme s'il avait entre les mains la huitième merveille du monde et il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la moue totalement innocente du petit blond. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se décida à aller chercher le popcorn. Roxas était tout de même adorablement craquant.

* * *

-H-Hey ! Non ne… ne pleure pas, Roxas !

Axel tendit la main, la recula puis l'avança à nouveau. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec le jeune homme. Il avait peur que le blondinet ne se braque, il craignait de lui faire peur. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit de le toucher ou non. C'est pourquoi, même s'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : celle de le serrer dans ses bras pour sécher ses larmes, il n'osa pas faire le moindre geste.

-S'il te plaît, calme-toi.

Le blondinet avait littéralement fondu en larmes à la fin du dessin animé, si bien qu'Axel s'était retrouvé totalement désemparé devant son comportement. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était la mort de Muphasa – ou un nom du même genre !- qui l'avait mis dans cet état… mais alors pourquoi Roxas pleurait-il seulement maintenant ?

-Hey, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de lui, e-est-ce que ça va ?

Roxas semblait inconsolable et le rouquin ne supportait vraiment pas ça. Il ne voulait plus le voir triste, plus jamais ! Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était certainement pas la dernière fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

-Calme-toi. Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne te calmes pas.

Il approcha finalement sa main du petit corps qui sanglotait à ses côtés et Roxas sursauta lorsqu'il glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Le blondinet tenta de se débattre mais Axel l'attira finalement contre lui, l'obligeant à caler sa tête sous son menton, le berçant doucement malgré les protestations du blond.

-Shhh. Calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu le sais, nh ? Je veux seulement t'aider. Je veux seulement que tu arrêtes de pleurer, s'il te plaît.

Axel ne savait rien de lui. Il ne savait rien de son passé. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de ses larmes. Il ne savait pas que, la dernière fois que Roxas avait regardé de dessin animé, c'était aussi le jour où il était devenu un homme. Le jour où il avait fui, où il avait tout perdu. Il ignorait tout des souvenirs douloureux qui avaient refait surface au fond de son cœur.

En choisissant de regarder ce dessin animé, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait enfin affronter son passé, oublier ces souvenirs, chasser la douleur. Mais il avait eu tort. Il n'était pas prêt, il n'avait pas la force de surmonter cela, d'être confronté à son passé.

-Là, c'est bien, murmura doucement Axel en le voyant se calmer peu à peu.

Il pensait que tout allait mieux, à présent, que Roxas avait simplement eu une petite baisse de moral mais que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il pensait que demain, ils pourraient repartir du bon pied, qu'il pourrait faire oublier au blondinet qu'il avait recueilli les démons qui le hantaient.

Il avait tort.

-Et si on allait se coucher ?

Roxas se crispa automatiquement, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte et aussitôt, Axel se détesta. Mais quel boulet il faisait !

-Pardon, pardon ! Je voulais dire '' te coucher''. Je… je ne vais pas venir avec toi ! Enfin je veux dire : si, je vais aller me coucher moi aussi, mais pas avec toi ! Bien sûr que non.

Le petit blond se calma, fatigué de se débattre, fatigué de pleurer, fatigué de vivre cette vie. Et Axel soupira de soulagement. S'il voulait garder le blondinet auprès de lui, il devrait redoubler de prudence.

-Je vais te montrer la chambre, d'accord ? Roxas ?

Mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, Roxas somnolait déjà contre lui. Il sourit légèrement, le trouvant encore plus mignon dans son sommeil puis, le portant comme on porterait une princesse, il le conduisit dans la chambre d'amis. Il le posa délicatement sur le matelas et dégagea son front de quelques mèches blondes qui étaient venues s'y coller.

-Bonne nuit, Roxas, je te promets que je ne te laisserai plus jamais retourner là-bas. C'est fini.

Mais rien n'était terminé. La route était encore longue. Très longue.

* * *

_Voilà! Une chtite review? Bizow!_


End file.
